Adventure of Darren and his Friends/Transcript
This is the transcript for'' Adventure of Darren and his friends'', ''the upcoming spin-off to the 2016 animated film, ''Sausage Party. Part 1: Opening/Darren's nightmare/Maya and Carrie talk about pep rally after school/Darren and Angelo are going on a vacation (Shows Sony logo) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo variant with a Russian leader/vampire named Anton behind her, bites the torch lady's neck, attacking, killing her instantly and now cover in blood) (Shows Annapurna Pictures logo) (Shows Point Grey Pictures logo) (The scene cuts to Darren wake up at Shopwell's.) Darren: (quietly) (sight) What's going on here? (Darren heard the strange noise.) Darren: What's that? (Darren notices the flashlight on the floor.) Darren: Mmmm... interesting. (Darren picks up the flashlight.) Darren: Where the fuck am I.. (Darren moves the flashlight and see dead body on the floor.) Darren: Ah! (his body was begin to shake and so the flashlight.) Darren: (nervously) H..He..Hello? Anybody? (Darren turns around and seeing an unknown man.) Darren: Huh? Uh.. excuse me, sir? Tell me to where's the telephone so I will call 911? Excuse me, mister? (about to touch the unknown man's shoulder but he turns around.) (The unknown man, who turns out to be a Russian leader/vampire named Anton.) Anton: Why hello there, Ублюдок (bastard). Do you know me? Darren: Uhhh... Yes. Anton: I'll show you to suck your blood. (Anton was getting closer to Darren.) Darren: WHAT?! Are you crazy!? Darren: Stay away from me! Anton: (evilly laughs) I... will... kill you! (Anton was about to kill Darren.) (Darren screams in horror.) (Cuts to Darren woke up in a panic.) (Darren breathing heavily) Darren: Phew. It was just a dream. (Darren heard an alarm clock bleeping.) Darren: Oh shit! It's almost 7:00. Darren: I will be late for work. Well, it's time to change my outfits. (Darren jumps out of his bed, rushing into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and gets out of the shower. Grabbing the towel, rubbing his head and body. Darren walking and stops at his closets. Choosing to wear for his job. Darren choosing blue shirt, lime green vest, black pants and white shoes. Then Darren got out of his house, going inside his car, taking out his car key, turn on the engine from his car and begin to move. The clouds merge into a giant one and it morphs into the film's title "ADVENTURE OF DARREN AND HIS FRIENDS". The cloud in the shape of the film's title disappears and the camera pans down to a high school called Los Angeles High School. Maya waves Carrie as she got picked up at a school after she telling her about the pep rally after school.) Maya: Bye Carrie! See you tomorrow. Carrie: You too! (The car was moving away from school.) (Maya heard that honking sound.) Maya: Huh? Hello? (The driver was turn out be her mother.) Maya: Oh. Hola mamá. Penelope: Hola! How your school, hija? Maya: It was great. (Maya going inside the car and leaving.) (Cuts to the park where Angelo orders the mint ice cream to the little girl.) Angelo: Here, little girl. The mint ice cream. Little Girl: Thank you, sir. Angelo: You welcome. (Suddenly, his phone starts to ring.) (Angelo taking out his phone from back pocket.) Angelo: Hello? Darren: Hey, I have a plan for a vacation. Angelo: Really? Where we going? Darren: New York City. Angelo: Cool! Can I come? Darren: Sure. Angelo: Hell yeah! (Angelo hanged up his phone.) Angelo: New York City, here I come. (shuts the door of ice cream truck.) (Angelo sitting the seat, buckle the seat belt and driving.) (At Darren's penthouse.) (Angelo knocks the door) Darren: I will get it. (Darren opens the door) (Angelo waves.) Angelo: Hello. I'm Angelo. I hope we will visit my girlfriend. Darren: Who? Angelo: Anne Gordon. She's one of the new Shopwell's workers. Darren: Oh, okay. Angelo: So we got the suitcases, check. Passports, check. Hmmm... what else thing that it is missing? Darren: Oh, I know. The items that missing is hat. Angelo: The hats? Oh yeah, we forgot it. (Suddenly they heard from tv about the news.) Darren: Look, the news. Angelo: Let's watch. (Darren and Angelo watching the news until the male news reporter talking about the train station was grand opening in New York City.) Darren: A new train station in New York City. We should ride the new train. But the problem is far away. Angelo: I got an idea. We should ride the taxi to get the airport. (Cuts to the airport) Darren: Made it. (Darren and Angelo enters the airport, getting some coffee and drinking it.) (Later they sitting and wait for their flight.) Angelo: (sighs) What should we do while we waiting for our flight, Darren? Darren: Reading the book? Angelo: Great idea. Part 2: Visiting New York City/Anne's Apartment/Going to Train Station (Angelo and Darren stop reading as they see their flight.) Darren: We're here. (Angelo and Darren are going inside of plane, they tried to find their seats until found it.) Angelo: There. Our perfect seats. (They finally sit on their seats.) (The sigh in calm.) Darren: New York City, here we go. (The plane was about to take off.) (They begin to fly.) (Inside the plane, Darren was listening to jazz music while Angelo was watching the movie.) Angelo: What do you want to do? Darren: We are hungry, so I will order the foods from a flight attendant. Angelo: Okay. (Darren presses the button.) Flight Attendant #1: Yes? Darren: (to Flight Attendant #1) Can we get the chips and sodas, please? Flight Attendant #1: Sure thing. (taking out the chips and sodas) There go it, sir. Darren: Thank you. Flight Attendant #1: You welcome and enjoy the flight. (walking away) (Later, the plane was landing at NYC Airport.) Darren: We're here. Angelo: Hello New York City!! Whoo!! (They walking through the airport.) (In the city, the taxi stops at Anne's apartment.) Angelo: We here. Let's go. (They walking into the apartment.) (Darren knocks on the door) (Anne opens the door) Anne: Hello? Who are you? Darren: I'm Darren and this is my best friend Angelo. He is also your boyfriend. Anne: Nice to meet you Darren. Angelo: Bebe. Anne: Honey. (Angelo and Anne hugging and kissing.) Anne: I'm glad to see you. Angelo: I'm glad to see you too. (Suddenly they saw a shadow.) Anne: Huh? Is that a..... Angelo: BAT!!! (The bat flies through the room.) Darren: A fucking bat!! Fuck you, bat!! (They running away from a bat. The bat smiles evilly.) Anne: Oh, there's a flashlight on the chair. It's used to scared the bat away from us. Darren: Great idea, Anne. (Anne grabs the flashlight from a chair and turns on which it scares the bat.) (The bat flies away in fear.) Angelo: What's that? The bat was coming strangely. Anne: Maybe, that bat was coming from a cave or something. Darren: That explains it Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Paula712's Ideas